Xaiyans
Xaiyans The Xaiyans are basically mutated Saiyans, suspected to have the X-gene implanted in them and mutated by the Geti Star/other evil scientists (nobody knows for certain). What can be said however, is that the Xaiyans are an incredibly powerful race, far more powerful than their counterparts - the Saiyans, in terms of sheer power output. Their only aim on their Planet of Apes is to survive and develop their skills to the max, lest they die from their own strength. They also differ from the Saiyans in that their transformations are basically permanent, and the only way they can "revert" to a less primal, more intelligent state is if they manage to gain control of their powers to an extreme extent. This means that a conscious effort is required for them to control their very power. They first made themselves known when they fought the Heruleans, whom were trying to expand into their territory. Ever since then, they have been trying to make contact with Kuzon Jr., and only appeared now. About The Xaiyans have an extreme growth rate, growing to adulthood in only 15 years, and seem to be immortal (as no one can attest to whether they survive forever - For no Xaiyan has ever discovered a "final Xaiyan Transformation" as of yet. Xaiyans live until either their training cannot keep up with their power growth or they choose to stop training. This age is commonly around a few hundred years. The Xaiyans also live under anarchy, devoid of any real leader. However, during times of crisis/need, the people who step up are always the pioneers and the wisest of their kind, and their leader is almost always the oldest Xaiyan (because the oldest Xaiyan is most likely the strongest of them all, considering the number of transformations he has gone through). Planet The Xaiyans live on the Planet of the Apes, a large planet with vast barren wastelands, mountain ranges, and water. The planet is a very large one, estimated to be the size of Jupiter according to researchers, but nobody knows for certain. The planet contains much Ki-absorbent material and has been shaped by the massive amounts of emitted Ki from Xaiyans, rendering it extremely dense compared to most other planets. It has a gravity 300x that of Earth's as well, and is rich with resources Abilities The Xaiyans are mostly limited to Ki use, however one trait they have is mainly the limitless reserves they receive from their extreme transformations, as well as their own body's capacity to extremely rapidly regenerate lost ki, giving them perpetual Ki reserves similar to androids. They also have incredible physical fortitude, strength, speed and power, a side effect from the extreme amounts of energy they receive from their own transformations. They are also born practically legendary, with power levels ranging from the very least of 2 million to up to 500 trillion (thus far). One vast limitation they have is while they have nigh-instant replenishing of reserves, they have no "filter" to limit the power output they have, thus rendering them highly prone to self-destruction when they lose control of their own Ki (mainly occurs during the 20-year Transformation phase). History Given the extremely vast amount of power they receive being almost impossible to survive with little training, the initial years when they Xaiyans lived were prone to extreme fatality rates. This is due to the adults self-destructing from the transformation when they reach 20 years of age. Quickly, they caught on that to survive they had to gain vast control over their limited Ki reserves. After the first transformation was survived, the Xaiyans thought they were safe from any further transformation - until the next Xaiyan died at aged 40, when he transformed once more. Many times, many pseudo-extinctions occurred when a Xaiyan went insane from the power instead of self-destructing, resulting in the loss of many lives. This left the Xaiyans as one of the very few populations left on the planet, with what few which remained gaining an incredible immunity against Ki itself. Several thousand years then passed, and the culture of the Xaiyans developed even further. The Xaiyans realized that the older the Xaiyan has offspring (at higher power levels), the stronger their offspring would become. This became an issue and they resorted to developing vast amounts of technology from their first Anti-Ki user, who managed to solidify Ki into Anti-Ki and implant it into different materials to program it. It helped that the planet contained much material which was conducive to absorbing Ki, allowing it to be molded and developed into appropriate machinery for their entire race. Soon, the Xaiyans created rooms for Xaiyans to use during their transformation phase, limiting the damage they cause to the environment (mostly because their buildings are already highly Ki-resistant, being made out of Anti-Ki and all). All registered Xaiyans were also given teleportation devices, which would warp them into the facility during the time of their transformation. This began the rapid development of Xaiyan technology, as they soon gained vast amounts of energy for Xaiyans themselves. As of now, the Xaiyans have advanced in many areas, in particular medical science, Ki research, and Weapons technology. Through their vast power, they have created the most deadly of weapons capable of controlling even the most volatile and powerful of energies. The Xaiyans now comprise of a small portion of new, regular civilians, who are able to live their lives freely choosing what they want to do courtesy of the new armour developed for them (which also acts as a power source for the whole planet), a majority of traditional Xaiyans (who believe that training is a way of life, developing oneself both physically and spiritually) who specialize in many different forms of Ki techniques and/or technological areas (such as Ki research), as well as hermits who live in isolation dedicating themselves to spiritual practice. These hermits are the strongest and are regarded as Elders of the Xaiyan race, courtesy of their incredible age (some of which have lived for far over a thousand years) and vast amount of power they possess. The Xaiyan fatality rate is also far lower than before, courtesy of advanced technologies capable of delaying the effects of transformations to allow Xaiyans to more easily adapt to it, as well as many failsafes being taught to new Xaiyans. Still, even while the choice of being a civilian is available, not training is still not an option. This is due to the transformations being capable of destroying the body if it is unsuited for the energy it passively gives. Xaiyan Physiology Xaiyans are extremely similar to Saiyans, only their adaptability and regeneration are vastly greater courtesy of their huge reserves of energy serving to enhance their regular bodily regeneration. They also serve to provide "Zenkais" to themselves, however the effects of this are unfavoured by most Xaiyans, as it makes it harder to control their own Ki. Yet, some Xaiyans still prefer this, despite the disadvantages it brings about, as it makes them stronger as a whole. Their regular physical strength allows them to match most fighters using Ki, with the limit being Frieza's final form without Ki enhancements. Their strength increases massively with the transformations they earn over the years, and is attributed to the increase in size. Their speed is quite average, though, without any enhancement, and can be regarded as merely superhuman. As for their durability, they are extremely resistant to most ki-based attacks, courtesy of their body's adaptability, as well as energy in general. Therefore, when attacking Xaiyans, it is recommended to engage them physically. The Xaiyans also require very little to survive, namely regular sustenance such as food and water. The stronger Xaiyans need even less, due to having more than enough energy to sustain themselves for many years. The strongest (the Hermits) need nothing at all, due to their acclaimed spiritual mastery. Military The Military of the Xaiyans consists of about 50 million active soldiers, with the rest of the civilian/traditional Xaiyan population being at around 6 billion. They need relatively few active soldiers as most Xaiyans are already combat-trained, thus all the active personnel are mainly those involved in weapons technology/research and manning the weapons themselves. Possessing extremely advanced Anti-Ki armour, they are capable of unleashing the full potential of their ki mastery in battle, with the armour dealing with the Xaiyans' regenerating energy by absorbing it. This absorbed energy then becomes shields which cover the Xaiyan, passive energy releasers which condense energy into the Xaiyan's fists at the point of impact (allowing for massive damage), as well as blasters which store up a near-limitless amount of Ki for as long as the battle lasts before releasing it. This makes the Xaiyans extremely terrifying in battle, especially so for the Xaiyan commanders and Elders. Leader The Military Leader of the Xaiyans is called Long (Dragon), he is an Weapons The Xaiyans have an extremely powerful ambient Ki aura throughout the planet, a result of the Xaiyans being allowed to release the vast amounts of energy they produce into the environment. This has saturated the entire planet with Ki, and turned it into a vast source of power for any and all weapons. This is not including the Ki they have absorbed from all transforming Xaiyans. One of the most advanced weapons the Xaiyans have is a Transcendental Ki Condenser Cannon, created when the Xaiyans accidentally condensed too much Ki into their machine (as a result of tapping into too much Xaiyans' power). This cannon is capable of linking itself to all registered Xaiyans, and rapidly absorb their energy to fuel its attack. Most of the time, the Xaiyans don't feel it due to their stupidly huge reserves, but against extremely powerful foes, such as Arackhan, the Xaiyans would likely feel a great drain in their energy supply (even though they regenerate it rapidly). The ambient Ki aura has also created an extremely powerful barrier around the planet. This barrier has an incredible amount of power, and is extremely thick and hard. This barrier, like the Ki Condenser Cannon, is also capable of absorbing energy from the Xaiyans to enhance the planets' defences. As for individual Xaiyans, aside from the aforementioned Anti-Ki armour, they also possess powerful blasters whom utilize the Ki of Xaiyans as their power source (mainly registered Xaiyans, or the current Xaiyan user, depending on the setting). Acting as an incredible condenser of energy which matches the concentration of energy from extremely powerful Xaiyans, they serve as powerful weapons for the younger Xaiyan soldiers, whom can rely on the strength of their superiors and elders to serve well in battle. The speed of these blasts are quite extreme, and easily transcend the speed of light, rendering them almost impossible to see. There are several settings for this blaster, mainly there are - Single shot, Shotgun, Railgun, Laser, Gigantic Laser, Death Ray, Ki Nuke Launcher . The power ranges for this weapon are - City-level potency, Country level potency, Planetary, Supernova, Solar, and Galactic (inaccessible to all but those with the highest of powers, even though it is fuelled by the entire planet of Xaiyans). Lockdown Room This is a room they use to contain transforming Xaiyans, and also where they keep any prisoner. This room is constantly filled with Destron Gas to prevent Ki formation, is filled with Anti-Ki walls, as well as Ki absorbing wires (those seen in The Revenge of Cooler). This room can contain all but the strongest of Xaiyans. Powers Aside from the regular perfect Ki manipulation which they possess, they have also developed several abilities courtesy of the long time they spent experimenting with Ki. Ki Clones Xaiyans are capable of creating Ki clones, infused with vast amounts of energy and incredibly unstable. While the clones are much more powerful than the user (courtesy of the energy which can be poured into it), they last for only 20 seconds and can only handle up to 10 moves before dispersing/exploding (or more depending on the user's control). Ki Bending With the vast amount of Ki on this planet, some Xaiyans have developed the ability to bend their vast amounts of Ki in order to more easily control vast amounts of it. This allows them to bend and control the vast amounts of released Ki in their larger Great Ape forms. This ability is also instrumental when the Military utilizes Ki Bending as a form of assault. Having all Xaiyans utilize Extreme Ki Release constantly, the Military can then bend all the excess Ki and shape it into an uber Kamehameha, uncountable numbers of Destructo Discs, and the like. Extreme Ki Release Each Xaiyan has mastered extreme amounts of Ki release. This acts as a failsafe for when they transform allowing them to survive the energy increases much longer than normal, as well as aids them in unleashing powerful techniques on the fly. Limitless Enhancement A second failsafe they have developed is to channel all of their energy, extremely rapidly, to different, outer parts of their body, acting as a second skin, and honing this ability it over long periods of time. This way, the energy can be redirected and circulated outward, rather than being concentrated within the body. This acts as a failsafe in that they will be better able to control the energy within the body after directing it outward, and allowing the user more time to adapt. A side effect of this is enhancing all of their strength and speed to absurd levels. Form Compression As mentioned earlier, the transformations attained by the Xaiyans are permanent, and they are only capable of "reverting" through compressing their power into smaller forms, such as to regain their general intelligence. Through compressing their power, they are capable of reverting back to their initial states, though some prefer to remain in the form of their first transformation (due to it being remarkably similar to their initial form). Needless to say, Form Compression requires extreme amounts of focus, Ki Mastery and capacity for Ki condensation, as they have to compress all the power they gain into a more controllable state, or amount, basically suppressing the maximum Ki they have in the body. This is akin to constantly increasing amount of water vapour in a larger tank being put into a smaller tank, while the pressure has increased, the maximum Ki the user can have available has decreased (courtesy of the maximum volume decreasing), allowing the user to better handle his increasing power. This is the requisite skill for all Xaiyans, as they need it in order to control their initially volatile transformations. The Elders of the Xaiyan race, some of whom have reached several thousand years of age, are so skilled at controlling their Ki that no power or physical effect has ever been seen on them during their transformation phase, leading some scientists to believe that there are no transformations after the 7th category. Others who aren't skeptics believe that these Elders are on a whole other level altogether. Transformations Xaiyan science has only discovered 7 categories of Transformations thus far, and only because many Xaiyans have been unable to handle the increasing stress of any further transformations, which have led to most Xaiyans dying out. There are a few Xaiyans who have managed to reach the further levels of transformation, but it is kept hidden most of the time and is stipulated to only cause the user to grow more gargantuan and terrifying. Some Xaiyans even believe that they would gain Draconic forms, and rumours claim that their transformations only become larger from then on out (even though this is an already noticeable trend). Generally, all Xaiyan transformations increase muscle mass, Ki resistance, durability, speed, Ki regeneration, and the strength of Zenkais. Exodus Xaiyan The first Xaiyan transformation, remarkably similar to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, only the bodily characteristics also include that of a Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The user gains shining eyes, a beard, and unparalleled power. This transformation squares the power of the Xaiyans, or multiplies their power to the same extent as a Supreme Super Saiyan (i.e a several million times multiplier), whichever is greater. The user gains his first taste of reserves which continually expand and increase (similar to Broly), which regenerate at extreme rates (such that they never really run out of energy). This state is regarded as the "Exodus" transformation as the Xaiyans, from this form onwards, depart from their regular lives into a combat-ready state. There are a total of 2 transformations belonging to the Exodus Xaiyan category, with the second transformation increasing the height of the Xaiyan by 2 times due to the bulking of muscles. These are the stages before a Xaiyan becomes a full-fledged "Ape Xaiyan"(at age 60). Super Xaiyan The first Super Xaiyan state is where the Xaiyan user gains a greater ape-like resemblance. The user's size quadruples that of the previous Exodus Xaiyan state, towering over most establishments, and the power level of the user once again squares. There are a total of 4 Super Xaiyan transformations, each squaring the user's power level and quadrupling the size of the Xaiyan. (32x human size at Super Xaiyan 4) (Age 140) Extreme Xaiyan This is known as the transition state for Xaiyans, where their powers cube. In this form, they become extremely hairy monkeys 8 times their previous size (256x human size). There is only one transformation for the Extreme Xaiyan. (Age 160) Extreme Xaiyans are commonly known for their focus in speed, where their agility gives them an extreme edge in battles. Great Ape This is where Xaiyans begin gaining Great Ape transformations. Great Ape transformations square the user's power level and make them extremely powerful (the reason why it squares is because the increases are now extremely gargantuan). This is also when the Xaiyan's Ki regeneration reaches pseudo-infinite levels, similar to Androids 17 and 18. Their size also increases by a factor of 16 every Great Ape transformation. This makes Xaiyans much more powerful than their immense power levels indicate (most of the time), where previously it made them weaker (due to them limiting their strength) for control, as a result of their increased energy regeneration. There are a total of 9 Transformations for Great Ape Xaiyans, from 1 to 9, where each form grants them an additional tail. The ninth tail (36864x human size) is considered another category altogether as it is where their powers cube again. (Age 340) When the Xaiyans become Great Ape Xaiyans, they begin getting access to Anti-Ki, and once they reach the ninth tail, they are as powerful as Omega Shenron. Most of the Xaiyan population range around Age 20 to Age 340. Super Great Ape A subcategory of Great Ape Xaiyan transformations, present in Xaiyans with exceptional Ki mastery. If they manage to master the current Great Ape Xaiyan transformation, and manage to gain full control over their intellect in their Great Ape Xaiyan more before the 10 year mark in their next transformation phase, their powers will square once again. They gain long hair and an electrical aura signifying an increased control over their power. Uber Great Ape A buffed up transformation devised by Xaiyan soldiers in order to buff up their capabilities. Bulking up their bodies to extreme levels increases their reserves largely, and allows them to channel far more energy into all of their attacks. While it slows their speed, their increased durability more than makes up for it. Combined with their insane energy regeneration and growth, this makes the Xaiyan soldiers far more deadly than normal. Asura Xaiyan This is the first transformation which deviates from the norm, as their powers suddenly increase to the 5th power, leaving any Xaiyan who became complacent to enter a state of shock as they realize this new transformation is something else altogether. Any Xaiyan who got complacent before would likely go insane from this new form if they do not train, due to the energy boost it gives. Asura Xaiyans sizes multiply the sizes of its Great Ape form by 1.5x, most of the increased mass going to the additional 4 arms they gain. There are a total of 20 Asura Xaiyan forms (each of which squaring their power and increasing their muscle mass and power accordingly). At the final transformation, they will be at 740 years of age. Normal Xaiyans will gain the use of Transcendental Ki at this age, and be 122,582,264x the size of a human. A very tiny minority are Asura Xaiyans (Age 340 to 740), mainly comprising the leaders of their respective departments (medical technology, weapons technology, and the military). There are an estimated 2,000 (young, about Age 400 or so) Asura Xaiyans in their registered population of over 6 billion. Mostly, Asura Xaiyans at age 740 are at Nacule's level of power at Age 1060, when he and the SSS rebelled. Ultima Death Xaiyan A form recently achieved by the Military Leader - Long, the first non-hermit to reach 760 years of age to access this form. It brings the user's concentration to its utmost limit, as it literally increases the user's currently godly power to the 6th power, with subsequent forms increasing the user's power exponentially, to the 7th, 8th, and even 9th power. According to the legends, there are a total of 40 transformations for the Ultima Death Xaiyan form. The user's power increases in powers by pure chance, distributing 250 powers over the 40 transformations (such that one transformation can increase the user's the power by 10, the next 18, and the following one squaring it - a totally random process). This is the most terrifying age for Xaiyans, and no matter how skilled they are, they are forced to train relentlessly (unlike the previous forms whose power boosts have been predicted) in order to survive. Medical technology is currently being advanced in order to estimate the degree of increase in power for the next transformation. This transformation increases the size of the user by 1.25x, and by the final transformation, without Form Compression, the user would be 9.222 x 10^11 times the size of a human (or 922 billion times). The user also becomes nigh-immune to regular Ki based attacks as the only thing in its coils would likely be Transcendental Ki. Even their very body is likely to begin taking on the properties of Transcendental Ki. They would be at the age of 1540 when they reach their final transformation. Too bad no registered leader has reached the final transformation yet, neither do the people know the extent of power the forms grant. All they have to go by are the words of the Hermits. There are a grand total of 4 registered Ultima Death Xaiyans (the leaders of each respective department, who are at the same age). Doom Xaiyan The level of power the hermits have achieved. These forms are completely unknown due to the transcendental mastery of Ki the Hermits have attained, such that they have Form Compression active at all times, even during periods of transformation. Nobody knows what Doom Xaiyans look like, but one thing is for certain - Nobody wants to witness how powerful they are. Hermits The Hermits are a group of people, of varying age, who have gone out seeking Spiritual Enlightenment. Spending all their time meditating and training, they have attained unfathomable mastery over their own energy which current Xaiyan technology has yet to match. Each of them are at least 20 Centuries old and possess knowledge of ancient Xaiyan culture. The Hermits often have the appearance of a decrepit old man, thin and scrawny, as that is the form they choose to have. However, do not let their appearance fool you, for they are extremely powerful, to the point that during Form Compression, they are capable of reverting back to their initial states. Hermits often ignore what is happening in the cities, and are typically regarded as Xaiyan "exiles". Often, Xaiyans who suffer from illnesses incurable, or fear that they would die from their next transformation, come to them for help, and these Hermits are often kind enough to oblige. However, there are also times when the leaders come to seek help from the Hermits in regards to advancing their technologies, or invite them back into the city. The Hermits often ignore these people, and do not budge from their meditation posture at all. Sometimes, the people who invite them throw temper tantrums, as they are extremely arrogant in regards to their own strength. However, no matter what blast is thrown at them, they always seem to fizzle into nonexistence near the Xaiyan Hermits, leaving most regular Xaiyans in awe and respect of their strength. Furthermore, any physical attacks dealt towards them deal no damage whatsoever to their seemingly adamantium body. This respect was further strengthened when the Weapons sector claimed to have created an "unlimited energy storing device", and decided to have the Hermits test it. However, their plans to store energy had failed, as when the first and youngest Hermit fired a casual Ki blast toward it, this "energy storing device" promptly exploded. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Race Category:Mutant Saiyan